


A Little Reunion

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Grinding, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, i wrote this just to use one joke lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Shuichi gets an invite from Kaede to go to a little Reunion party with their classmates.He brings his sweet boyfriend, Kokichi along and hilarity ensues.





	A Little Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Me: u should be studying gdi  
> Also me: but.... Oumasai.... makes me.... so happy... no stress... pure...  
> Also also me: god such a big mood.
> 
> Anyways i mostly just wanted to do something funny. I hope i make someone laugh with kichi's antics haha... Im not too good at writing humor i dont think...
> 
> Also this is same universe as Stress Relief Session m'k

“Hey, Kokichi,” Saihara looked up from his laptop as he nudged the man across from him with his foot. Ouma, who was doodling out some plans Saihara won't ask about for clear reasons, hummed in question before peeking up at him. “Kaede sent me an e-mail inviting us to a little reunion party she's throwing.”

 

“Reunion party? A little early for that isn't it?” Ouma asked tapping the eraser tip of his pencil against the sketch book.

 

“Well, yeah but you know how Kaede is. She probably just wants to see how everyone's doing. It's not like we've all been keeping in touch with each other,” Saihara rubbed the back of his own head. With everyone having their own careers and dreams, it hasn't been easy. “It would be nice to see everyone again though…”

 

Ouma pressed the eraser against his lips, head tilted slightly in thought. “I guess~ we can humor them with our presence…” Or in other words, ‘I would love to go and see our old classmates again too.’

 

Saihara smiled. “The party is next Saturday ok?”

 

“Ooh, aren't they lucky~ I happen to be free that day,” Ouma smiled playfully before turning his attention back to the sketch book. “Go on then, send the response,” he said waving Saihara away.

 

Saihara rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the laptop screen. “Yes, your majesty,” he replied with pure sarcasm.

 

“Careful now Shumai. I might ‘request’ that you call me that more often...” 

 

The low purr made Saihara peek up from his laptop and the mischievous grin on his lover's face made a cute, pink blush form on his cheeks.

 

Oh.

 

XxX

 

“Please at least try to behave tonight,” Saihara sighed as they pulled up to Akamatsu's house. 

 

“Aw come on Shumai, don't you trust me to be on my best behavior?~” Ouma fluttered his eyelashes cutely at Saihara.

 

The detective just stared at him. Honestly, his best behavior would be not somehow turning the house into a prank filled fun house in the 10 minutes Saihara wasn't watching him. 

 

“Ouch,” Ouma giggled. “Fine, fine i promise~ to be a good boy ok?~” he said with an innocently childish smile.

 

Saihara continued staring for a few more heartbeats before letting out a small sigh. Well, tonight was gonna be interesting at least. They stepped out of the car then made their way to the front door before knocking. 

 

Akamatsu opened the door with that great, big, friendly smile that he remembered so fondly. “Shuichi! Kokichi! Glad you could make it!” she exclaimed giving Saihara a big hug, which he returned happily. When she gave Ouma a hug however, he let out a small shriek making Akamatsu jump back in shock and Saihara look at him confused.

 

“Ahhh! It burns! I've been touched by an angel of the opposite sex! Quick Shumai, touch me and banish the pure energy from my body!”

 

Saihara facepalmed, though the amusement was clear on his face, before wrapping an arm around his prankster boyfriend. Ouma clung on then grinned towards the pianist. Akamatsu rolled her eyes.

 

“Glad to see you haven't changed Kokichi,” she snickered, placing her hands on her hips. 

 

Ouma just giggled as they walked in and closed the door behind them. “I will  _ never _ change my ways, Kayayday~” he sang then placed a quick kiss on Saihara's cheek before skipping off towards the kitchen, yelling out, “The party has ARRIVED!~”

 

And he swore he heard Momota curse.

 

Akamatsu sweatdropped. “He's always so extra…”

 

Saihara laughed. “Life is never boring with him around that's for sure,” he said as they walked towards the living room together. Ouma padded over and slipped a cup of soda into Saihara's hands before sipping from his own cup.

 

“That's a really cute top by the way!” Akamatsu smiled.

 

“Thanks, I got i-”

 

“I know, I'm  _ super _ cute~ but I  _ do _ have a name y'know.” Ouma continued sipping his own drink while Saihara's and Akamatsu's faces flushed and Iruma cackled somewhere in the background.

 

“...Oh my.”

 

“God dammit Kichi…”

 

“Nishishi~”

 

XxX

 

“Shuichi!”

 

“Hi Kait-ah!” Saihara yelped as Momota bear hugged the detective. 

 

“Yo, it's been a while bro! How you been?!” He pulled away and gave Saihara a big friendly grin. “I hope you still been keepin’ up with your training! And not letting yourself drown in your work”

 

Saihara laughed nervously. “Well i am still working out…” he said then started fiddling with the ring on his choker. Overworking was a bad habit he had in high school and still had trouble breaking out of… Although.

 

“Shuichi-”

 

“He's still a maaasive workaholic but~ I'm working on it,” Ouma said, wrapping his arms around Saihara from behind then smiling at Momota over his shoulder. “Hello Kaito~”

 

“Kokichi.” Momota watched him warily. Saihara couldn't really blame him. Momota was Ouma's prime target for most of his pranks throughout school. And while they did eventually grow to have a more brotherly relationship, Momota was still always suspicious that the purple haired shorty was up to something.

 

He was usually right.

 

Momota gave Saihara a look that said “You guys are still dating?” but before he could comment on that, Ouma spoke up.

 

“Of course we're still together,” he pouted then brought a hand up to run his fingers on the choker. “I love my darlin’ Shuichi”

 

Saihara smiled and placed his hand on Ouma's before pressing a kiss on his cheek, getting a little giggle. Momota watched them for a little while before he smiled and raised one hand. 

 

“I'll never get what you see in him bro, but, hey, if he makes you happy then it's all good!” He gave Saihara his trademark thumbs up.

 

He smiled at his best friend. “Thanks Kaito”

 

Ouma nuzzled Saihara's cheek before walking in front of his boyfriend with his hands on his hips. “Well, if you're gonna go criticizing my relationship then what have you and Makiroll been up to huh? Did you finally grow a pair and propose yet or what?”

 

Momota frowned, a blush dusting his tan cheeks. “ _ No _ ! It's… it's still too early for something like  _ that _ …”

 

“Translation: I'm a coward!” Ouma held his hands behind his head with a smile. 

 

“Shut up, you lil shit,” Momota grumbled, flicking his forehead. Ouma whined and rubbed his forehead, crocodile tears already forming in his eyes. 

 

“Meeeeanie!”

 

“Anyways,” Momota cleared his throat, “what illegal activities have you been dabbling in huh?”

 

Ouma smiled. “I just robbed millions from a National bank last week!”

 

Momota looked genuinely shocked for a few second before he furrowed his brows and frowned. “...That's a lie”

 

“Is it?~” he asked with an evil smirk before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stack of cash and fanning himself with it.

 

Momota's eyes widened. “What the fu-!?”

 

Saihara walked over casually as he sipped from his cup then held Ouma's wrist still. He took the stack and allowed Momota to  _ really _ look at the bills. The astronaut inspected it for a bit before he frowned at the short man with an unimpressed look.

 

Monopoly money.

 

Ouma laughed. “I gotcha good though didn't i!” 

 

Momota rubbed his own temples with a groan. 

 

“Although, maybe i should. Cause fuck the government and fuck rich people,” Ouma smiled cutely.

 

Saihara stared at him.

 

XxX

 

“It's ok to drink y'know. This is supposed to be a party, let loose a little” Momota nudged Saihara gently.

 

“Aha… it's fine really, i'll stick with soda and water,” he replied.

 

“Shuichi isn't allowed to drink alcohol anymore,” Ouma said simply as he sat on his boyfriends lap. 

 

“Eh? A little controlling of you innit?” Momota raised an eyebrow before squinting.

 

“A-ahh well-”

 

“Noooooo~ There's a reason he's banned from drinking!”

 

“And what is that reason?”

 

Ouma's lips curved into a Cheshire grin. “Well-”

 

“ _ Kokichi _ ,” Saihara squeaked, face beet red. “Don't you  _ dare _ ”

 

Ouma laughed then tapped on his cheek gently. “Relax i wasn't gonna go into detail or anything!”

 

Momota glanced at Saihara's face before looking away awkwardly. “Nevermind, something tells me i don't want to know”

 

“Nishishi~ Well you asked! So I'll just leave it at… the morning after was  _ veeerrry _ interesting,” he purred in a low voice. 

 

Saihara hid his face in Ouma's hair, the blush spreading to his neck and ear.

 

Ouma was  _ so _ lucky he loved him.

 

XxX

 

“Yo! Shyhara!”

 

Saihara turned towards Iruma with a quizzical expression. “Yes?”

 

“Been tryin’ to get to you all night! Little twink keeps deflecting me though,” she grumbled.

 

Saihara blinked. Ouma's been keeping her away from him? He had an idea as to why but… “Ok, well... what is it?”

 

Iruma leaned closer, a bit uncomfortably so, then pointed at the black and purple choker. “That is a fucking collar isn't it!?”

 

Technically yes, but she didn't need to know that. Saihara cleared his throat. Ouma did warn him that coming here with it might have been a bad idea but he was willing to take the chance. He's grown really attached to it… It was like a wedding ring to him. “It's just a choker Miu”

 

Iruma burst into laughter. “Please! That is clearly a collar! L.M.A.O. I never thought you'd be the bitch in the relationship Shithara!” 

 

Saihara sighed though he couldn't help the blush of embarrassment. Iruma being Iruma. When she reached out to touch the choker though, he recoiled.

 

“Hey! Stay still will ya, i just wanna-!” she reached out again only to have something hit her hand making her let out a shocked shriek. Ouma placed himself between the 2 of them. He was smiling but his eyes showed he didn't find this situation humorous.

 

“You better keep your gross hands away from my man bitch!” He rolled back onto his heels as he continued smiling at Iruma. “I warned you earlier didn't i? Then i go to the bathroom for  _ 5 minutes _ !”

 

Iruma suddenly became sheepish and started playing with her hair. “C-calm down Cockichi… I was just curious about the co- choker….” she muttered, looking away from the 2.

 

“Hmmmm…. That is between me and my beloved! Now begone thot!” He yelled holding up a cross and jabbing her with it multiple times. “The power of Atua compels you!”

 

“Eeeeek!” Iruma squealed as she skittered off.

 

Ouma snorted then rolled his eyes before turning to Saihara and flipping the cross in his hand. “So that just happened.”

 

“Yep,” Saihara nodded then raised an eyebrow. “2 questions.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where'd you get the cross?”

 

“Angie.”

 

“Ah, of course.” Duh. “And, How are you able to hold that cross and not burst into purple flames?”

 

Ouma stared at him. His eyes twinkled with pure amusement and laughter but he managed to hold himself and just hum before saying, “That's an excellent question actually! Maybe this is a fake!”

 

Saihara laughed.

 

XxX

 

“Did Shuichi and Kokichi leave already? I haven't seen em for a while…”

 

“Shuichi wouldn't leave without saying good bye…”

 

“I remember Kokichi complaining he's bored and saw him drag Shuichi somewhere.”

 

“....They better not be in my room.”

 

XxX

 

Ouma let out a little whine as he and Saihara passionately made out in the hall closet. The closet was pretty small but still allowed enough space for the 2 to wiggle around without it getting too claustrophobic. Ouma ran his fingers through bluish black hair as he was picked up and pressed against the wall. A lewd moan escaped them both as their groins pressed against each other. Ouma hooked a finger on the collar and tugged gently, prompting Saihara to break the kiss.

 

Ouma licked his own lips before smirking and running a hand down the detective chest. “Mm… Well this gives me deja vu…~”

 

Saihara looked away with a nervous expression. “We really shouldn't do this in Kaede's closet…”

 

“Calm down, it's not like we're gonna jizz on her clothes…” Ouma said simply before rocking his hips forward.

 

Saihara shuddered and turned red from his words and his movement. “Oh my  _ god _ Kokichi…!”

 

“Well we're not~” he smirked then started littering love bites along his collarbone.

 

“Ah… you're insatiable…” Saihara panted, grinding their bulges together slowly.

 

“Mmm i can't help it~ You're just so fucking perfect~” he purred as he ran a hand under his shirt to play with his nipple.

 

Saihara whimpered and huffed against Ouma's neck as he moved his hips faster. Ouma swallowed back a particularly loud moan as Saihara picked up the pace. 

 

“Hah… ah… Shumai…~ Wait, Stop.” 

 

Saihara froze and pulled away immediately though he had a sad pout on his face. Ouma snickered.

 

“Now now, i'm pretty sure you don't want to walk out with a big cum stain on your pants, riiight?~”

 

Saihara's eyes widened and he squeaked.

 

Ouma giggled, “Don't worry i'll take care of it~ And make sure not a siiiingle drop goes to waste~” he cooed, licking his own lips seductively.

 

XxX

 

It felt as if everyone was waiting for them to walk back into the living room or something. All eyes were on them as if they knew exactly what they were doing for the past 15(?) minutes. Not that it would be hard to figure out. The new hickey on his collarbone wasn't exactly well hidden. 

 

“...Do i need to change any sheets in any of the rooms?” Akamatsu asked suddenly. 

 

Saihara's face instantly turned red while Ouma just laughed. “Relax KayKay, we just made out in your closet a bit~ Gosh, do you guys really think I'm so shameless i would fuck my boyfriend in someone else's bed?”

 

“Yeah,” said everyone.

 

“Well damn.” Ouma pouted.

 

Saihara scratched at the back of his head with an embarrassed laugh.

 

XxX

 

“That was a fun night,” Saihara said as they crawled into the car after saying their goodbyes to the optimistic pianist.

 

“Yeah, it was nice to see Mom and Tarzan and RanRan again~” Ouma smiled. “Though~ my favorite part was chasing away the Thot and gives my cutie pie kisses!” He winked and blew a kiss at the flushed man.

 

Saihara shook his head with a smile as he pulled out if the driveway and drove off. 

 

“....Hey Shumai.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We've been dating for like 3 years now… and you know what i just realized?”

 

Saihara raised an eyebrow and glanced at him for a second when they came to a stop sign. “What?”

 

“We've never had sex in this car!”

 

Saihara made a choking noise.

 

“Hey, hey, let's pick up what we started in KayKay's closet~ Pull over somewhere so we commit public indecency together~”

 

Saihara laughed. “God, Kokichi… You and your thirsty ass…” 

 

“Nishishi~ You love me though~”

 

“Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was written out because i wanted to use the 'thats a cute top' joke
> 
> Also they totally fuck on the side of the road somewhere. Whether theu get caught tho lmao use ur imagination.


End file.
